There are many kinds of shelving constructions which provide display or storage space at multiple levels. Most of the known constructions have spaced apart end frame members which provide support for shelves that span the distance between adjacent frame members. Shelving of this kind is acceptable in those instances in which the location of the shelving unit is relatively permanent and wherein there is little or no need to vary the available shelf space.
Most of the known shelving constructions require assembly from component parts and the parts are of such construction that fasteners and tools are necessary to assemble and maintain the parts in assembled condition.
Most of the currently available shelving constructions that are self-supporting are formed of metal, wood, plastic, and combinations of such materials. Such materials usually require painting or staining, as well as periodic touching up to eliminate unsightly scratches and scrapes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular shelving construction which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.